Unveiled Feelings
by Yuuram88
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione's thoughts and feelings on Harry and Ginny getting together in the HalfBlood Prince. Onesided HermioneHarry


**Unveiled Feelings**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling the true mastermind behind it all.

I saw Ginny running towards Harry, and as she neared, he kissed her right on the lips. Everybody went quiet, but soon recovered to start whistling and catcalling with excitement at the new couple standing in the middle of the common room.

I couldn't help smiling at them. I looked towards Ron he seemed quite speechless though shrugged at Harry seeming to accept the two being together. I was glad Ron wasn't going to do something foolish because of his overly-protective brotherly feelings for Ginny.

Looking at Dean I felt a little bad for him being that he just lost his girlfriend in front of everyone in the room. As I looked towards the couple once again something strange started twisting within my guts as though being stabbed repeatedly. I felt a strange sense of loss and hurt not knowing why. Looking at them carefully I focused my attention on Harry. Then something struck me like a bolt of lightning, I had fallen for Harry Potter without my own knowledge.

Perplexed and shocked by this revelation, I stood there wide eyed staring at nothing in particular. I felt someone beside me, but didn't bother looking at them.

"Hermione, Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked in concern.

I stared at him and nodded though feeling anything but alright.

As days passed by, I couldn't help feeling upset seeing the two spending so much time together. It was dinner time and I was sitting at the Gryffindor table trying not show how hurt I was with Harry and Ginny being together. Ron was sitting beside me while talking to Neville though I didn't mind as I was not in the mood to socialize. I was too busy staring at my food just thinking about a certain someone.

I didn't notice that Harry and Ginny had joined us at the table until he spoke up.

"Hello Hermione." He grinned widely.

"Uh…hello Harry," I replied tonelessly.

He stared at me for a moment but then got into a conversation with Ron and Ginny about Quidditch. I just ignored them as I got up to leave for the library, unfortunately for me Ron noticed.

"Where are you going Hermione?" He asked.

"I'm going to the library for awhile to finish up something." I looked at him ignoring Harry's gaze.

I headed out of the Great Hall towards the library. When I got there I headed for a secluded place at the back to be left alone with my thoughts. I settled down on a table, pulled out my transfiguration book to make myself look busy so no one would bother me. Unfortunately my luck was running low today as I saw Harry coming.

"Can't a girl get some alone time to herself?" I muttered quietly under my breath, irritated.

He pulled up a chair and sat across from me while gazing at me with his piercing green eyes. I tried not to look at him for fear of him realizing how I was feeling right now.

"Hermione what is going on with you? You've been acting strange lately." His voice filled with concern.

"What are you talking about Harry I'm perfectly fine." Attempting to sound casual.

"No you're not! You've been ignoring me these past few days." Sounding hurt.

"I've been busy Harry, what with me taking more classes and with prefect duties too." This being my excuse.

"I don't believe you, you've made time before!" He glared.

"What would you know Harry you're too busy spending time with Ginny to notice me and Ron anymore!" Getting angered by him.

I looked at him seeing a shocked expression on his face, but I couldn't care less, he deserved it, the nerve of him accusing me of ignoring him while he was the one doing it all. I went back to my book and started reading for real this time. I couldn't help looking at Harry over my book as he stared mindlessly. I felt a bit guilty at my outburst so I tried talking to him again.

"Look Harry I'm really sorry! It's just that I've been a little stressed lately and with you not around as much me and Ron haven't really been getting along. I'm afraid this friendship isn't as strong as it used to be." Trying not to sound too depressed.

I felt him wrap his arms around me in a hug while whispering softly, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I never knew, but I will make it up to you and Ron. Remember you'll always be my best friend no matter what."

I didn't know whether to be happy or even more depressed being the fact that I'll only be a best friend in his eyes and nothing more.

"Thank you Harry." I whispered back as softly.

He pulled away and smiled sweetly at me melting my insides. He offered his hand as a friendly gesture which I took gladly as we headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

**Fin**

Hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
